Chronique des temps estivaux
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Un quatuor hors du commun, composé de filles aussi folles qu'originales, reçoit la mission de faire le gardiennage... des personnalités de Salut les Geeks! Amours passionnées et rires garantis!


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Me voici pour une fanfiction que je souhaitais faire depuis très longtemps, et que je peux maintenant faire! Comme dit dans la description, cette histoire mettra en avant quatre filles du Québec qui vont accueillir une visite bien spéciale!**

 **Pour votre information, une d'entre elles s'appelle Jeanne. Je tiens absolument à vous préciser que cette Jeanne n'a en aucun cas rapport avec celle dans la saison 6 de SLG. Ce personnage (la Jeanne de cette fiction) a été créé avant même que je ne découvre l'existence de l'intelligence artificielle, donc avant septembre. De toute façon, elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je voulais vous dire cela pour pas que vous ne fassiez le lien. Merci.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le ciel était peint bleu pâle, sans aucune trace de blanc sur cette magnifique toile. Il était uniquement percé par une tache de lumière, semblable à une luciole scintillant dans la nuit. Dans la cour d'une école étaient installées des tables à pique-nique, où étaient assises trois jeunes filles. L'une avait le menton posé sur sa paume de main, alors que les deux autres discutaient de tout et de rien.

« C'est quand qu'elle va revenir? » s'enquit celle qui restait taciturne, qui avait de longs cheveux bruns. « Il est onze heures dépassées, elle est supposée finir bientôt. »

« On la connaît bien, » affirma une autre, aux cheveux blonds, « elle aime quand tout est bien fait. J'espère juste qu'elle ne prendra pas trop son temps cette fois-ci. »

En effet, le trio attendait une autre fille, le quatrième angle qui formerait leur carré. Soudainement, une porte fut poussée.

« C'EST TERMINÉ! » s'écria une brunette frisée, qui gambada vers le petit groupe, heureuse. Elle avait finalement remis sa copie d'examen au surveillant, et s'était empressée de rejoindre ses copines pour célébrer cet événement : le début de l'été!

Les filles allèrent d'abord au bar laitier, pour savourer un délicieux cornet de crème glacée. Ensuite, elles se rendirent chez elles pour dîner, ainsi que passer l'après-midi dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine municipale, étrangement peu occupée.

« Tant mieux! » déclara Jeanne, étandant sa serviette sur le béton chaud, avant de sortir un tube de crème solaire de sa poche.

Cette fille était particulièrement jolie. Son visage pâle, décoré par deux yeux d'émeraude, était entouré de cheveux d'or, qui déboulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle ne se contentait pourtant que d'un mince filet de mascara sur ses yeux, cédant aux incessants monologues de Marianne, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le fond de teint contribuait au développement des boutons, et que le rouge à lèvres contenait toutes sortes d'horreurs, comme du placenta d'animaux et des écailles de poisson. Cette jeune femme blonde adorait parler, échanger, et à peu près tout le monde l'aimait, surtout à cause de son incroyable générosité et de sa compassion. Jeanne avait beaucoup de connaissances, mais ses seules vraies amies – celles avec qui elle pouvait tout dire – étaient les autres membres du « carré », soit Mylène, Marianne et Isabelle.

Mylène était cependant très différente de sa compagne blonde. Elle parlait beaucoup, mais surtout de sujets peu intéressants pour ceux qui ne sont pas adeptes. En effet, cette fille était ce qu'on peut appeler une « geek ». Anime, mangas, Vocaloid, jeux vidéo, films, tout y passait. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point elle s'y connaissait, en virtuel. On pouvait lui poser à peu près n'importe quelle question à propos d'un certain dessin animé, et elle savait la réponse. Le premier mot qui était venu en tête des trois autres, en la rencontrant, était « obsédée », mais elles ont graduellement compris qu'elle était plutôt passionnée. Parlant de son physique, elle avait surtout hérité du patrimoine génétique de sa mère, qui était Algonquienne. Ainsi, on pouvait facilement remarquer sa peau légèrement basanée ainsi que ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts. Toutefois, elle avait hérité des grands yeux noisette de son père.

Marianne sauta directement dans l'eau froide du grand bassin aquatique. Elle adorait aller dans l'eau, même si elle n'était pas très sportive. Ses cheveux chocolat se défrisèrent au contact de l'eau. Elle avait des yeux bleus, verts ou gris par moments, encadrés par des lunettes bleu ciel. Elle aimait caractériser ses trois passions par un triangle insécable : les sciences, les arts et les langues. Elle était le portrait tout craché d'une intellectuelle, avec quelques heures d'étude en moins. Quand on la rencontrait pour la première fois, tout laissait porter à croire que c'était une fille timide et sérieuse, mais lorsqu'on gagnait sa confiance, elle enlevait ce masque, et on découvrait qu'elle était en fait blagueuse et bavarde. Elle aimait aussi dire des jeux de mots dits « pervers », ce qui faisait rire Isabelle, qui avait un genre d'humour similaire.

Cette dernière avait beaucoup de similitudes avec les trois autres, sans être toutefois une copie conforme de chacune. Certes, elle était attentionnée, adepte des jeux vidéo, des sciences et de l'écriture, mais elle était aussi fan de théâtre, de lecture et des nuages. Et tous ces éléments la rendaient aussi unique que n'importe quelle fille du quatuor. Également, ses yeux bruns myopes ainsi que sa chevelure de cette même couleur lui ajoutaient un côté un peu mystérieux. Comme mentionné plus haut, elle était adepte du monde virtuel, ce qui la rapprochait de Mylène sur ce point. Toutefois, elle assistait, et participait même, aux expériences scientifiques de Marianne, qui aimait bien mesurer la masse volumique de certaines substances, en créer des nouvelles et étudier les animaux dans leur habitat sauvage.

Face à cette phrase, que l'intellectuelle avait déclarée avec enthousiasme, un bon jour de mars, Jeanne avait rétorqué : « Veux-tu dire regarder des garçons? » Après un fou rire, l'autre avait dit : « Malheureusement, non. J'ai pas encore de jumelles assez puissantes! »

Ainsi passèrent-elles une bonne partie de leur lundi à nager, discuter sur des chaises pliantes, lire, se faire dorer avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ou bien déguster une bonne collation à cent pour cent fruitée.

Ainsi sont-elles retournées chez elles, un petit appartement quatre et demi, composé de deux chambres, d'un salon, d'une cuisine et d'une salle de bain. Mylène dormait avec Marianne, alors qu'Isabelle partageait l'autre chambre avec Jeanne. Épuisées, elles se couchèrent, closant à jamais les temps scolaires, commençant officiellement les temps estivaux.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était le solstice d'été. Les filles étaient debout depuis huit heures, préparant un gigantesque horaire, planifiant toutes les activités qu'elles allaient faire en fonction de leurs heures de travail.

Soudain, un cellulaire vibra. La propritétaire le saisit, le déverrouilla et ouvrit sa boîte à courriels, qui avait une petite bulle rouge dessus. Les trois autres la regardèrent, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. La jeune femme se leva soudainement, pour ensuite crier : « YAY! »

« Mylène, ça va? » demanda Jeanne!

« ON A GAGNÉ! »

« On a gagné quoi? » demanda Marianne, curieuse.

La joueuse expérimentée se calma, s'assit puis leur expliqua depuis le début.

Il y a deux jours, Mylène avait vu une annonce spéciale sur la page Facebook de Mathieu Sommet. Elle annonçait : « Hé! Salut les Geeks! J'aurais une demande un peu particulière à vous faire. C'est uniquement pour les majeurs et ceux qui ont du temps devant eux. C'est pour le début de l'été, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. Donnez-moi votre nom par e-mail. Le gagnant aura des explications, et sera libre de refuser si ça ne lui intéresse plus. Tous les francophones peuvent participer. Merci. »

« C'est ainsi que j'ai pu donner mon nom... Mais sérieusement, je ne savais pas que j'allais être choisie... qu' _on_ allait être choisies! »

« C'est pour quoi, en fait? » posa Isabelle.

« C'est pour... faire du gardiennage. De ses personnalités. Car il en a. »

Les filles la regardèrent, les yeux plus ronds que des balles de golf. Incrédule, Isabelle demanda à lire la lettre. Les deux suivèrent. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, quatres filles faisaient un câlin collectif en faisant de petits « oui! » empreints d'excitation.

Elles allaient héberger les quatre personnalités multiples de Mathieu pour une période de trois semaines.

* * *

 **Déjà fini, je sais. Au prochain chapitre!**

 **~ MissKitCat**


End file.
